Temptation Effects
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: What effect does her singing have on him? When he goes to her apartment, what secret will it reveal?


**NOTE: Set as though Sarah was never kidnapped, and she's a lot younger too x**

Jethro is standing outside Ziva's apartment door, its just gone midnight and they had only just finished the case, and had all gone home because they were exhausted.

He knocked on her door, and waited. He seemed uncharacteristically nervous, but then again after Ziva's performance on stage when she sang 'Temptation' and the looks she had given him had brought him here.

She opened the door in shorts and a tank top, and smiled, "Jethro" she said softly, moving back to allow him in.

They had been together back in Israel but since then, neither had made a move to get what they had back, until now.

He walked in and kicked the door shut with his foot, pressing her against the wall and kissing her hard.

She moaned softly, "Jethro"

He grinned, and held her close, "I still love you"

She smiled, "I still love you too more than anything in the world"

She shook her head, "But I can't I lied to you Jethro"

He frowned, "About what?"

She moved to the sofa and sat down with her head in her hands, and he sat beside her, making her look up at him through her tears, "I kept her from you, I know I should've told you sooner but I didn't think I would ever see her again"

He looked confused, "Who?"

"Sarah" she said softly, and looked down, "Our daughter"

He looked shocked, "You were pregnant when I left?"

She nodded, "Yeah"

He frowned, "Why didn't you call me?"

She looked down, "I didn't know if you would come back"

He was about to reply but a six year old girl, wearing fluffy pyjamas came out of the bedroom, softly padding over to her mother and throwing her arms around her, she sits in Ziva's lap, "Mommy, why are you crying? "

Ziva smiled, "I'm fine sweetie, I promise you"

Sarah frowned, "Did the man make you cry?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, honey, it's okay, I'm okay I promise"

She hugged her mother tightly, "Mommy? Are you coming back to bed soon?"

Ziva smiled and held her daughter close; the little girl hard dark brown hair, matching her mothers and the brightest blue eyes, with a golden tan, "I will soon, my princess, did I wake you?"

Sarah nodded, "I thought he hurt you"

Ziva held onto her daughter, whilst Gibbs watched in shock, "It's okay" Ziva whispered, "He didn't hurt me"

Sarah yawned softly, snuggling up against her mother, and Ziva sat back, holding her daughter in her arms.

Gibbs watched them, "This is Sarah?"

Ziva nodded with a smile, "Our princess"

Gibbs grinned, he had another chance to be a father, "Hey Sarah"

Sarah looked up at him with wide-eyes, clinging onto her mother, staying silent, Ziva smiled and stroked her daughter's hair.

Gibbs smiled, "Do you know who I am?"

Sarah looked him up and down, "Your silly"

Gibbs chuckled, "Why's that?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, "Because you don't know who you are, and you thought I would know" she said shaking her head, "I'm not a mind reader sir, I don't know who you are" she said with a shrug

Ziva held her daughter close, "Sarah, You want to have a father don't you?"

Sarah shook her head, "No"

Gibbs frowned, "Why not?"

Sarah held onto her mother tightly, "Because I have my mommy, I don't need a daddy, and I don't want anyone to take my mommy away"

Ziva hugged her daughter tightly as Gibbs spoke to her, knowing although Sarah was small she had her mother's temper and was likely to hit Jethro if he said the wrong thing.

Gibbs put his hand out to his daughter with a smile, "Well, I'm Jethro and I'm your daddy but I'm not going to take your mommy away from you, ever okay honey?"

Sarah frowned, and looked at his hand with curiosity and leant over to the table and picked up a lolly and gave it to him

He laughed, "What's that for?"

Sarah giggled and hugged her mother tightly.

Ziva smiled, "How bout I get you to bed, my princess, eh?"

Sarah nodded, "You come too"

Ziva smiled, "Of course"

Jethro looked around a bit, "Where does she sleep?"

She smiled, stroking Sarah's hair, "In with me"

He nodded, "I better erm...get going then"

Ziva looked hurt, "Can't you stay?"

He smiled faintly, "Only if you want me to and it's okay with Sarah too"

Ziva smiled, at the already asleep child in her arms, "She will be fine with it"

She took his hand, leading him to the bedroom, and lay Sarah down in the middle of the bed, and lay with her as Sarah snuggled up against her mother.

Jethro smiled and got in, making Ziva laugh, "You gonna sleep fully dressed Jethro? There are some tracksuit bottoms in the bottom drawer"

He smirked and got them out, they were the ones he left behind in Israel when he left, and put them on and climbed in beside them, and held them both in his arms, their daughter in between the couple.


End file.
